


Are you in love or something?

by YuMe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Derek Hale Has a Nice Day, Idiots in Love, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Lydia is a mean mean woman, M/M, Oblivious Derek Hale, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, The Weepies, no she's a genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: Derek Hale was just chilling in his new apartment, minding his own business,when Stiles Stilinski decided to pay him a visit in his summer break from College.-"Dude, seriously, The Weepies?", Stiles commented on the soft tones coming from Derek's sound system. "I always took you for the heavy metal and hard rock guy...", he mused.Derek huffed a laugh, but kept his face partially hidden. "What are you doing here Stiles?", he asked. The unspoken'How the fuck did you get keys to my new place?'heavily implied. He heard the human sigh long and suffering, like the idea of answering Derek's question would physically hurt him in a way.-
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 330





	Are you in love or something?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-ho!  
> While listening to my The Weepies playlist (yes, I got an actual private playlist on youtube), I somehow saw Derek lying on his couch and just enjoying life, you know? And then it went on and Stiles got involved and I started writing it down. 
> 
> It was supposed to be smut. Apparently I'm not able to write it, only envision it in great detail. 
> 
> My Playlist is The Weepies with '[Gotta have you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s830CSutPoE&list=PLGOlHHrrOvyAdwwIzk0S26tvr50lddvD6&index=2&t=0s)', '[World spins madly on](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXgXFwnrGqE&list=PLGOlHHrrOvyAdwwIzk0S26tvr50lddvD6&index=5&t=0s)', '[Painting by Chagall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FwaSc0PcZs0&list=PLGOlHHrrOvyAdwwIzk0S26tvr50lddvD6&index=7&t=0s)', '[Safe as Houses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFBxGktY_RA&list=PLGOlHHrrOvyAdwwIzk0S26tvr50lddvD6&index=8&t=16s)', '[Can't go back now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLb9oPsMsX0&list=PLGOlHHrrOvyAdwwIzk0S26tvr50lddvD6&index=5)', '[Take it from me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6GgixCySDw&list=PLGOlHHrrOvyAdwwIzk0S26tvr50lddvD6&index=8)', '[All that I want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FsGor-NBak&list=PLGOlHHrrOvyAdwwIzk0S26tvr50lddvD6&index=9)', '[Somebody loved](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQCWPcYD5nQ&list=PLGOlHHrrOvyAdwwIzk0S26tvr50lddvD6&index=2)'. If you listen to those songs while reading, it kinda gets you into Derek's relaxed mood thanks to those soft tunes.
> 
> Hope you have fun reading this! ❤

  


  


He could hear his heartbeat all the way from the parking lot, until it stopped in front of his apartment. Jingling keys and then the front door was being opened. Derek just ignored the unwelcome existence and kept lying on his couch, one arm thrown over his eyes, the other comfortably resting on his stomach. He was relaxed and listening to some music.  


Shoes were being toed off and then Derek could follow the soft footsteps of Stiles, a loud _thud_ as his backpack- at least that's what Derek assumed it was- fell to the floor unceremoniously and then Stiles seemed to follow in a heap of his limbs onto the free armchair somewhere in the vicinity of Derek's feet.  


"Dude, seriously, The Weepies?" Stiles commented on the soft tones coming from Derek's sound system. "I always took you for the heavy metal and hard rock guy..." he mused.  


Derek huffed a laugh, but kept his face partially hidden. "What are you doing here Stiles?" he asked. The unspoken _'How the fuck did you get keys to my new place?'_ heavily implied. He heard the human sigh long and suffering, like the idea of answering Derek's question would physically hurt him in a way.  


There was shuffling and when Derek peeked out from under his arm, he could see Stiles draped over the armchair in a way that had to be uncomfortable. It made Derek's back hurt just looking at him. His head was hanging over the edge of one side, left leg up on the back, the right one hanging over the armrest on the other side. "I don't feel like going home," Stiles eventually said and Derek repositioned his arm back again. "And Scott might be home too for the break, but I just...don't want to see him."  


"That's new." Derek replied, ignoring the fact that he could practically hear Stiles chewing on his lower lip. He should stop focusing on him so intensely.

A sigh again. "Not really."

Stiles was in his second year of College and home for the summer break. The backpack is probably filled with his clothes and laptop. Silence settled between them, only broken by the soft tones of music that lulled Derek back into a much more relaxed state.  


"So, The Weepies," he heard Stiles comment again. "Are you in love or something?" he asked suddenly, but there was no accusation, just curiosity.

"Or something." Derek responded just to be an ass. As if he'd tell him the truth!

Derek's head wasn't on the armrest, so his feet were dangling over the edge of the other side, swinging just a little with the tune. He was painfully aware of their position, as he felt Stiles poke his sole.  


"Man, you have like...totally pretty feet, what the hell? That's not fair. Man feet shouldn't be pretty." he heard Stiles say indignant and pulled his legs up and away from the human. "Is there any body part of you that isn't preternaturally beautiful?" and now he just sounded frustrated.  


_...What._

Derek exhaled heavily, like he was annoyed with Stiles, even though he was actually surprised at his words. "I don't know, Stiles. I don't look at me the way other people do. It's just my body."  


"Ngk." was Stiles reply and Derek looked over again. Stiles face looked red, but that could easily be because of the position he put himself in. _Heh._ That fit in more ways than one.  


"You okay over there?" Derek asked innocently. He did care a bit. Okay, a lot. There was a humming sound that was probably meant as an answer coming from Stiles.

The songs were on repeat and Derek let his body go lax again, straightening his legs, head now lying on the armrest.

Movement indicated that Stiles had propped himself up in another way and Derek didn't give it much thought, until he felt him poke his leg. "Scoot over." came the demand.  


"No." Derek simply replied, causing an unhappy sound from Stiles. He could just imagine the way he flailed in exasperation. Derek smiled at that just the slightest bit.  


"I'm gonna just sit on your legs and crush you, scoot over, your armchair is horrible." Stiles stated a bit annoyed.

"I didn't invite you over, it was your choice to come here. Take the seat that's free and let me have my couch in peace." Derek said, voice more gruff than intended.  


"Dude, Derek, I'm not going to put my head on your shoulder and snuggle you, I just want to sit there. Pull your legs in a bit and everything'll be fine." Stiles argued and after a hesitant minute, Derek complied. Ignoring the heat he felt in his cheeks as he heard Stiles talking about them snuggling.

" _Thank you._ " the human huffed. Somehow it felt like Derek had given up way too easily, so to make up for it, he stretched his legs over Stiles lap and let their full weight come down on him, just because he could. "Ugh."

"Are you going to tell me why you're _here_ now?" Derek tried again. Stiles answer had been too evasive the first time around.

"I don't know," Stiles told him. "I just don't feel like answering a thousand questions about College, my classes and the dorms. Exams were brutal. I just don't wanna talk about it and I _know_ my dad would _make me_ talk about it."

Stiles has had his hands buried in his hair as he said this, ruffling them even further. Then he put them down and let them rest on Derek's legs. "I just know you're not gonna make me talk about that stuff. And with Scott...He's probably busy, like always. My dad told me this would happen, us drifting apart. I didn't want to believe him."  


Derek could feel Stiles elbow digging in his shin and the warmth radiating from him in general.

"Can we listen to something else? This is giving me heartache." Stiles asked. He smelled a bit like misery, but Derek tried to ignore Stiles chemo signals, just to be polite. Well, partly because of that and mostly because he didn't want to examine Stiles emotions too closely.  


"Deal with it." Derek responded relentless.

Stiles sighed loudly, intentionally probably to get Derek's attention. "Please?...I'm single and it's really pulling on my heartstrings."

Not letting his arm leave its place over his eyes, Derek reached blindly towards the coffee table with his right hand and grabbed the remote, just to toss it harder than necessary against Stiles rips. "Ouch!"  


A sudden thought striked Derek: "Since when are you single?" he looked over at him with a frown. "Weren't you with Lydia?" he asked and watched Stiles dissolve in a sarcastic laugh.  


"Yeah, that held for all of a little over a fucking year. Apparently I lowered her standards with my nerdiness and pale ass enough to make her think the MIT nerds are sexy. She probably got a harem there, I don't know." Stiles said, a self-deprecating smile on his lips, but he wasn't meeting Derek's eyes.  


"What do you mean, lowered?" Derek asked, still frowning, as he pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Man, she was with Jackson and Aiden. Those guys were ripped and hot. Both things I am not." Stiles answered with a shrug, catching his gaze for a second before looking away again. "Also, Werewolves."  


"They were both fucking stupid. Something you're not." Derek stated. "There's more to a relationship than just looks."

"And you're the expert on that now?" Stiles lashed out, before reining himself in immediately. "Sorry, sorry. I know, that's why we worked for a year and a half, I guess. It just irked me when she told me there was a hot genius hitting on her one day and the next she broke up with me. So, I'm not only lacking in the looks department, apparently I'm also not intelligent enough for her either."  


Stiles was picking at his fingertips, ripping loose skin off it. Derek looked at him for a moment, taking in the miserable expression, then he said: "Fuck Lydia."

"Been there, done that." Stiles replied with a smirk, but it didn't really bring the mirth to his eyes like usual.

"I mean fuck her opinion and whatnot," Derek said, letting himself fall back into his previous position, although he didn't hide his face. Instead he cushioned his head on one of his arms. "You're loyal and brave. You love with everything you have and do whatever it takes to protect the people you care for. You're smart and definitely not hard on the eyes. She's stupid for pushing you away."  


Stiles shrugged. "She can do whatever she wants. I'm not mad at her or something. It hurt when we broke up, yes. And it still does in a way for a lot of reasons, but whatever." he said, then he stopped and looked over at Derek with an unreadable expression. "Dude, was that a compliment?"  


Keeping his face as nonchalant as possible, Derek returned his gaze. "I mean, you can be annoying as shit and you are paler than the moon, that's a fact, but there are people who find that appealing."  


It made Stiles laugh. "Like who? I certainly didn't find anyone on campus. They were either quick to get pissed off or thought they were in another sphere of being, than me and mingling would mean they'd be tainted or something like that."  


He rolled his eyes at that. "You're an idiot," Derek said, noting that Stiles still didn't change the music, although he had the remote lying somewhere next to him under Derek's legs. "You've never been the ugly duckling, you know that right?" Derek surprised himself by saying this. "When we first met you had this whole...innocent bambi look going on, which was cute I guess. At least that's what I recall, at the time I wasn't really paying attention because of obvious reasons like death looming around every corner."  


Stiles was gaping at him, obviously not prepared for that. "You grew up and now you're a handsome young man." he went on, ignoring Stiles face. Derek was definitely not saying what he really thought about Stiles appearance. There was no way he was going to dug up that specific hole for himself. Because then he had to bury himself in it too and **no**.  


There was a sudden snort. " _Handsome young man_. Oh my God, you sound like my neighbor Miss Brighton. She's eighty two, you know."

"I didn't always look like this, Stiles. I had a really awkward phase in my teens. Which was probably why Kate had such an easy time to seduce me." Derek admitted, holding Stiles surprised look. He didn't really talk about anything like this on other occasions, but it fit.  


"I saw you at fifteen, like, no way were you ever ugly." Stiles said with a huff, like Derek had just lied to him and he didn't like it at all.

"You don't know me from ages ten to fourteen. I had zero self-esteem thanks to my too big ears and bunny teeth. Laura used to make fun of me all the time and some day a classmate overheard her in the grocery store. School wasn't that hot for a while." Derek told him with a slight quirk to his lips, making Stiles gape again.  


"Oh no! Kids are cruel, man." Stiles exclaimed sympathetically.

He waved it aside. "I lived." Derek replied with a small smile. Stiles had started to bite on his nails absentmindedly as the silence between them grew. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. At least not for Derek, as he looked at Stiles, whose mind was probably reeling at the moment.  


Deciding to distract him, he pulled his left leg away and nudged Stiles face with his bare foot. Knowing it would annoy him enough to stop thinking. It worked, Stiles spluttered and pushed Derek's foot out of his face. "Dude, what the fuck? Get your stinky feet away from my face!" he exclaimed, making Derek smile wider in absolute glee.  


Stiles eyes turned to slits as he returned Derek's gaze, who just continued to smile, this time showing his teeth. As he raised his eyebrows, Stiles huffed in annoyance. "Okay, so they don't stink, whatever. It's still unsanitary."  


"I can't catch or transmit diseases." Derek smirked. "Werewolf, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah and the next thing you tell me your bodily fluids taste like sunshine and rainbows. I can't cope with this." Stiles groaned and let his head fall back. One of his hands was laying on Derek's feet, the other on his leg, like he was trying to prevent another assault on his face. Like he actually could. It was almost cute.  


"I don't know about _all_ of my bodily fluids, but my come tastes pretty normal." Derek stated nonchalant, watching the color rise in Stiles cheeks. That alone was worth saying it.  


There was a scandalized look directed at him after a moment. "Why would you tell me this?" the human asked, eyes wide.

Derek snorted and laughed then. "Because I know you, Stiles. You'd only get obsessed and fixate on it and the next thing I know is, you'd want to suck my cock to find out. Can't have that though."  


"Why not?" Stiles countered, he was swallowing nervously, ignoring Derek's logical answer in order to make him as uneasy as Stiles probably felt right now.  


Disbelieve colored Derek's expression. "You want to suck me off?" he asked for good measure and felt how Stiles detached his hands from Derek, who pulled them towards himself, both bend now.  


"I...didn't say that exactly..." Stiles replied, squirming while searching for another way to answer him. "...Just curious why we 'can't have that'." he quoted. It was an unconscious move, as Derek let his legs fall open, because he couldn't really look over them. He also tried really hard to ignore the spike in arousal that wafted over to him at that movement.  


"Stiles, you're not gay. That would be reason number one." Derek told him, taking shallow breaths as to not let himself get carried away. He was wearing sweatpants, any too hard thoughts would give him away.  


"Huh," Stiles said, inclining his head a bit. "I would've thought reason number one would be: You don't want me to." Of course, the little shit would catch onto that. "But for the record, I'm not gay." Stiles told him as a matter of fact. "I'm most likely bi, though."  


There was almost no amber in Stiles iris left, when he held Derek's gaze, pupils blown so wide they were pitch-black. He reminded Derek of a predator, ready to pounce. And wasn't that ironic, seeing as he was the Werewolf.  


He was also pretty sure Stiles wouldn't do anything without his absolute consent. He could let him sit there as long as he pleased.

"Good for you." Derek tried for casual and ended up somewhere at _too interested._ His voice was thick with lust and he was certain only a very benefitting deity was granting him to not tent his sweats at the moment.  


He watched Stiles lick his lips deliberately slow, asking himself if Stiles even knew what he was getting himself into right now. He was sure he had no clue, operating on arousal and curiosity. Stiles usual MO. "Did you ever...do something?" Derek asked and he would kick himself for such a stupid question, if he had been in a better state of mind.  


"You mean 'fool around'? No. Didn't even get to kiss another guy, to be honest." Stiles replied and wasn't lying, as far as Derek could hear and he had to admit, that Stiles voice sounded very distracting, hoarse and willing. It deterred his hearing from his heartbeat. God, he even smelled like a frigging offering.  


Screw this status quo. "Want to change it?" Derek asked with newfound bravery, one brow raised in question. Fuck it all to hell, if Stiles declined now, he would just deny everything and go on like nothing ever happened. He was good at that.  


If Stiles wasn't already sitting, he would most likely stumble over his own legs while standing still, Derek was sure, as he looked at him. Though, he did manage to flail a lot without taking out the Werewolf in the process. "Wu-huh?" Stiles asked completely taken off guard. Oh hell, what did he think was going on here, while they had been busy eye fucking each other? Did Stiles think he was subtle?

"Was that a yes or a no?" Derek wanted to clarify, making no move to sit up and maybe that was the problem. Well, could be taken care of in just a second, but he really wanted to hear Stiles answer first, so he still played it cool, scratching his belly and _accidentally_ hiking up his shirt a bit. It was almost comically how fast Stiles eyes latched onto that strip of skin that was on display now.  


"I-I...uhm...are you fucking with me right now?" the human asked breathy and desperately trying to keep his thoughts together. It turned Derek even more on, how easily he could toy with Stiles right now.  


"Not yet," he replied with a smirk. "Just thought we could change the 'Never been kissed' status first."

Stiles mouth was working around words, not making any sound. "F-First? Derek, if this is not an elaborate humiliation prank, I'm very much on board with uh, changing my status." his cheeks were tinted a delicate splotchy red as he said this. Derek wanted to bite into them.  


Actually getting the permission prompted Derek into action and he sat up smoothly, one hand shooting forward to Stiles neck and holding him firmly, but still in a way Stiles could escape any second if he pleased. He brought their faces as close as possible, while searching the expression in front of him for any indication of reluctance.  


Stiles looked dazed, but was probably waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Without further ado, Derek planted his lips firmly against Stiles' and nipped at his lower lip, causing him to part them in an unconscious move. "Oh my God..." he heard Stiles breathe out. Now he could lick his way into the humans mouth and almost moaned at his taste. He had been drinking some sort of chocolate beverage. Derek loved chocolate. There was nothing he loved more.  


Well, okay, maybe Stiles, but he would admit that only under rapid fire.

He wasn't prepared for Stiles to be a good kisser, but extremely grateful for it, as their lips slid together, tongues massaging and caressing each other. He broke the kiss to softly bite Stiles jaw, pepper it with kisses shortly after. "Derek, please, I-" but Stiles didn't get to finish his sentence, because Derek took hold of the front of Stiles shirt and pulled him down with him, as he laid back onto the couch, kissing him silly. It felt like that, at least.  


Derek really didn't have a make out session like this in a long time. Maybe ever, really, considering his past lovers and nope, not going there now. It felt so damn good to have Stiles lie between his legs, his weight pressing down on him spiking his arousal even more. He wouldn't turn it into actual sex, not today. Derek could do this for hours and the way Stiles reciprocated indicated that he could too.  


Stiles broke their kiss for a second, breathing harshly and arranging his legs a little. It was obvious how hard he was, but Derek paid it no mind, he was right there with him. His breath was moist against his throat. "Derek..." he started in a tone of voice Derek could get really really used to. "I-...God, I can't think right now." he sounded frustrated with himself.  


Derek laughed lightly and turned his head to kiss Stiles face, any part of it he could reach. "Don't hurt yourself." he replied smugly between kisses. He had to stop as Stiles put some distance between them.  


"Is this really okay, or are you just...I don't know....doing me a favor? I don't want you to...take one for the team." Stiles said then, looking for all the world like he was afraid of hurting _Derek_ in some way.

He had to take a deep breath. Inhale, Exhale. Sometimes, even the smartest people tended to be idiots. Like right now. Derek took one of Stiles hands and guided it down over his bulge. "Does that feel like I'm forcing myself to do this?" he asked, but Stiles still looked unsure as he immediately took his hand away, like he wasn't allowed to feel it. "I want this, anything you're comfortable sharing with me. This is not pity, no one makes me kiss you. It's my decision."  


Before Stiles could answer, Derek took his shirt off and threw it somewhere in the direction of his armchair. Now Stiles eyes were fixed on Derek's chest. "I should be used to the sight, but I'm really not." he stated and made Derek huff a laugh at that.  


This time he took both of Stiles hands and put them on his chest. "I want you to touch me," he told him. "Am I allowed to touch you?" he asked, though, it looked like Stiles mind had checked out for the weekend or so.  


"Chest hair.....a lot." he said, carding his fingers through them. If Derek was honest, he could understand, just a bit. Stiles hadn't seen him half naked in a really long time. And he hadn't trimmed his hair the slightest. It was wild.  


"That was almost a real sentence," Derek told him, voice full of amused. "But sadly not an answer to my question." His hips jerked up involuntarily, as Stiles fingers accidentally touched his left nipple. He could almost see the gears turning. Oh, fuck that shit. "Are you okay with me touching you, Stiles?"  


Probably gaining enough brain capacity back to answer, Stiles nodded. "All the touching, go ahead."

"Awesome." Derek told him and before Stiles could catch on what he just said, he turned their positions around, learning that manhandling turned Stiles on immensely as he went. He needed more friction and since Stiles seemed to be more cautious than his personality indicated, Derek thought he should take the wheel for a while.  


"I kind of get the feeling this is a coma induced hallucination and in reality, my car landed in a ditch somewhere," Stiles suddenly babbles nervously. "The Weepies should've been a dead give away."  


"Can you give me a break about The Weepies?" Derek asked, rolling his eyes as hard as he could. God, they could have a lot of fun right now, but somehow, Stiles seems to think it's not real.

"Never." Stiles responded immediately with a huge grin. Damnit. Derek wanted to kiss him again and so he just did. Fuck whatever self-deprecating shit Stiles was thinking right now. "Okay, maybe someday," he said then, between kisses. "This is really nice, I hope it's not a dream."  


"Stiles," Derek said then, gaining some inches of distance between them. "Look at me. This is not a dream or hallucination. It's not a prank either. I want you just as much as you want me."  


The human under him gulped hard. "Somehow I doubt that." Stiles eyes widened and then closed. "Shit, forget it. Just continue, please."

Instead of following Stiles plea, he stood up and went over to gather his shirt and pulled it back on. Then Derek went back over and manhandled Stiles into another position, so they could lie on the couch together, cuddling. "You shouldn't doubt it. You should believe me when I tell you."  


Stiles groaned and hid his face against Derek's pectoral. "But that can't be...you're just trying to be nice," he said. "Seriously...you want to know why Lydia really broke up with me? I mean that guy was part of it, but I was the only one hammering nails into that coffin for our relationship." Stiles went on.  


"You don't have to tell me." Derek said, sensing Stiles unease.

"I do, so you don't go around assuming things that aren't true," the human declared. "I didn't notice I was doing it, but Lydia had really hard evidence, like concrete evidence." he sighed. "Apparently I never shut up about you, especially to her. And she had recorded the last five Skype calls we had and actually went through the effort of cutting it into one large video. Dude, it was like three hours!" he exclaimed. When Derek kissed his temple just because, he squeaked. "And that was all me talking about you like some stupid kid with a stupid crush. Story of my life."  


While Derek hoped Stiles would finally realize they were actually cuddling for this conversation, no such thing happened. He hummed to prompt Stiles into talking some more. It worked like a charm.

"It was really embarrassing to be told by my own girlfriend, that I have a crush on someone else." Stiles babbled on. "And now we can't talk again, without it being embarrassing too, because you didn't sign up for the awkward package to some making out."  


"Stiles..." he started, getting his attention. "I do have a stupid crush on you too. You're the reason I'm listening to the fucking Weepies, okay?"

For what felt like a long stretch of time, the only thing that could be heard were the soft tunes of said band. Then he felt Stiles vibrate with suppressed laughter. "Dude...Derek...I don't know if I should check you for brain damage or feel weirdly touched."  


"I'm going to touch you weird, if you don't stop laughing. I didn't laugh about your confession either, dipshit." as he said this, he found a spot to poke Stiles and induce a new wave of laughter, this time of a different origin.  


"Stop! Stop, okay, I'm not laughing anymore, well-, not about that anyway!" he protested and squirmed. "But God, Derek, The Weepies?" this time he guffawed even louder and Derek stood up.  


"I take it back, I hate you." he grumbled and turned away from Stiles.

"No! No, come back, please. I'm sorry, it's just...I'm allergic to cute and this is just really fucking sweet. Please don't be angry, Sourwolf." he was hanging over the back of the couch, pouting at Derek.  


Like he could actually resist him. Derek was doomed. He pounced on Stiles a second later and tickled him until he was crying with laughter, promising to never tell a soul about Derek's choice of music as he laughed into their kisses.  


Maybe he was doomed, but at least he was finally happy.

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this was supposed to be smut, I really really tried, but then Stiles, the little idiot, had too many issues and it turned cute, sorry. I fully intended to make it porny...I just...*shrugs* sorry.
> 
> It's so frigging warm here, my head is about to explode. What even is this weather? -_-  
> (Edit: found out the reason why I get these headaches isn't the weather, but the fact I don't really eat anything with sugar anymore and when I do my brain isn't very happy about it. Awesome.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ❤


End file.
